


Only One

by unitylove



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitylove/pseuds/unitylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is a bit jealous of all the attention Koujaku gives to his female clientele. Koujaku, being the sweetheart that he is, promptly addresses the issue and decides to show Aoba that he's the only one for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello everyone! Welcome to my fluffy Koujaku/Aoba fic! After writing that quick little fic for Kou's bad ending, I was prompted to try writing something less angsty. ^.^' Here is the result! Funny that I should finish writing it on Koujaku's birthday? ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **I'd like to thank Simona Artista for drawing me a[companion pic](http://simona-artista.tumblr.com/post/95252184997)!!! She loves KouAo quite a bit and so she jumped at the idea of drawing smut for them. She's an incredible artist! Please check it out!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy bday, Hippo! <3 **

"Koujaku! I'm home!" I call as I step inside.

I'm surprised when I don't hear a response. It's late and I was sure he'd be home before me. I had a last minute delivery to make and it took much longer than I thought it would. I remove my boots and jacket and take Ren out of my bag. 

"I wonder where he is?" I say to myself.

"Beni isn't home either." Ren tells me.

"That's strange... I hope he's ok." 

I've been living with Koujaku for almost three months now and he's usually home around five o'clock. It's already eight... He doesn't like taking clients later than five because that's the time I'm normally done work. It's embarrassing but he says he likes being able to welcome me back.

As if on cue, I feel my Coil vibrate and a message pops up. It's from Koujaku.

"Aoba, I'm running late. I had to go to a client's house since she hurt her leg and couldn't make it to the salon. It's on the other side of town. I'll be home soon!"

He's at a client's house? ... My mind immediately thinks of the worst-case scenario and I have to force myself to calm down. He doesn't do that anymore. 

"Aoba, your heart rate has increased... Are you alright?" Ren asks. 

"I'm fine, don't worry, Ren." I reach down and pick him up and bring him with me upstairs. 

It's not that I don't trust Koujaku... Maybe it's that I'm jealous of all the time he spends with these women. I see the way they look at him and I know that he finds women attractive. I need to stop thinking about this.

*

"Aoba?" I hear Koujaku call from the entryway.

"I'm upstairs."

I listen to his footsteps as he climbs the stairs and makes his way into the bedroom. I'm leaning against the headboard with Ren in my lap. He smiles and waves, Beni flying off his shoulder to land on Ren's head.

"Sorry I'm late. Did you miss me?" He asks. I can tell he's teasing but I'm not in the mood to play games.  
“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“You're being awfully snippy this evening." He says, sitting next to me on the bed, running his fingers through my hair.

I brush him off, shrugging my shoulders. I'm not in the mood to talk to him.

"Did you have a bad day at work?" 

"Work was fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I say, turning away from him and turning on my coil. I know I'm acting childish but sometimes it's easier than actually dealing with him.

"Well if you're going to be like that, let's just call it a night ok?" Koujaku sighs and stands to leave the bedroom.

"Why don't you just go spend the night with one of your _clients_ instead?!" Did I actually just say that aloud? Damn... 

Koujaku turns back to me and he's smiling. No, more like he's smirking. "Aoba, are you jealous?"

"I never said that."

"You are, aren't you? How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Just ignore what I said, alright?" I can feel my cheeks burning. This is so embarrassing. I hate the look he's giving me right now.

"You're so cute!"

Koujaku comes back to the bed and wraps his arms around me. I reluctantly comply, wrapping my arms around his torso. He nuzzles his head against my neck and kisses my jaw line.

"You are the most important person in my life. You know that, right?" He whispers.

"Shut up, you're so embarrassing!" I groan, my bright red cheeks burning against his cool skin.

"Come on, let me prove it you..." He's sucking and licking my neck and his breath feels good against the sensitive skin.

“We better leave while we have the chance…” I hear Beni say to Ren and I watch as the two Allmates leave the room. I scowl at Koujaku.

“I’m not really in the mood.” I say, my voice catching as he moves his lips down to my collarbone.

“Don’t be like that… Let me show you that you’re the only one I care about.”

“Koujaku, please, you’re so embarrassing-”

He cuts me off, locking our lips together as he lightly pushes me down on the bed. He’s on top of me, his weight pressing against my hips. I instinctively push my hips up to rub against his growing bulge. His tongue presses its way into my mouth, playing with mine until I finally play along. He sucks on my bottom lip and I suck against his tongue. Our kisses are always like this; sloppy, frantic and passionate. Koujaku’s hands are running up and down my torso, my shirt scrunched up, exposing my nipples. He rolls them in his fingers and I groan from the pain and pleasure. My hands find refuge in his hair, undoing his ponytail and removing the hairpin. I love seeing him with his hair down. The long navy blue locks fall and frame his face and I do my best to keep up with the kiss even though I’m so flustered.

“Mm, ngh- Koujaku…”

“I thought you weren’t in the mood.” He laughs.

“Shut up, hippo.” I mumble as his tongue shoves its way back into my mouth.

I sigh; I love the feelings all his foreplay gives me. I may complain to him about all his teasing but it really does turn me on. He’s slow in removing my clothes but I don’t mind. I’m too far-gone to even notice him unbuckling my belt. It’s only when he starts palming my hidden erection that my eyes snap open and I moan at the pressure. His other hand is back at my nipples, tweaking them as I grind my hips against his hand.

“Aoba, you’re so cute. I don’t want anyone else, you know that right?” He whispers, leaning down so that his head nestles against the crook of my neck.

“Don’t say things like that! – Ngh!” I gasp as he starts to suck against the sensitive skin of my neck. He drags his teeth across followed by his tongue then starts sucking even harder. If he keeps going like this…

“You’re going to leave a mark! Stop it!” I push against him but he ignores my weak protesting. Instead he sucks even harder, his tongue licking at the spot repeatedly and making me shiver. It feels so good… 

“There. Now everyone will know that you’re mine.” Koujaku says. 

He sits back up, still straddling my hips. He stares at the mark he’s left on my neck and I can feel my cheeks heat up. I hate that he left a hickey but at the same time… It turns me on.

“Have you finished proving yourself yet?” I ask, avoiding eye contact.

“I don’t think so. I mean, everyone else will be able to see that you’re mine but I don’t think I’ve managed to convince you yet…”

He smirks at me and I know he’s got something else in mind. Normally I’d argue with him or tell him he was being stupid, but I’m really hard and I really want more of him right now.

“Yeah… I definitely still need more proof.” I manage to say to him. I spread my legs a bit, trying to get my point across.

“Goddamn it, Aoba. You’re so fucking sexy.” He practically growls as he rips my boxers off. My straining erection springs free; precum already dripping down the sides. Koujaku stares at me while he moves his right hand to his now very obvious bulge. He rubs himself for a few minutes, just staring at me. I wiggle my hips impatiently wishing he’d just get on with it but too embarrassed to ask. 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll prove it to you yet.”

He pulls me up so that I’m now sitting in his lap. We grind our groins together, my exposed cock rubbing against the soft cloth of his kimono. I push the shoulders of his kimono down, his tattoos now on full display. I know he hates it when I stare at them but I can’t help it. They’re a part of him and even though they represent the past he longs to forget, I think they’re sexy. I kiss along the tattoo from his ribcage to his nipple to his shoulder and I can feel him shaking slightly.

“Aoba, stop it.” His voice is uneasy and suddenly I feel guilty. It’s been nearly three months since I found out about his past. I’ve accepted it all and I just want him to know that. But if he’s still uncomfortable, I’ll let it go. I change the subject.

“So, are you getting too tired to prove it to me? I mean you are getting old after all-”

Koujaku laughs. Instead of his usual comebacks, he stands from the bed and I watch in confusion as he rolls our full-length mirror from the other side of the room. He positions it right beside the bed. 

“What are you doing?” I demand, blushing because I have a pretty good idea where he’s going with this.

“I’m proving to you that I don’t want anyone else. I want you to see everything that I get to see.”

“No… No, Koujaku this is way too embarrassing!” I exclaim, covering myself with my hands as I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

He doesn’t acknowledge what I said. He sits back down on the bed and grabs hold of my arm. I reluctantly allow him to pull me back onto his lap. My back is flush against his chest and I’m staring at myself in the mirror. Koujaku is also staring at me. I’ve never been more embarrassed in my life. My short hair is sticking out at odd angles, there’s sheen to my skin from sweat, my cheeks are bright red, there’s a darkening purple mark on my neck… I look down to my aching erection. The head is red and swollen, leaking even more precum than before. I cover my eyes with my hands. I can’t do this.

“Aoba, you have to look. Otherwise I won’t be proving anything, will I?” Koujaku mutters against my neck. He’s rubbing small circles on my hips and licking the shell of my ear. I shiver; my need for him growing more and more with each passing second. I’m impatient and it doesn’t help that he’s rutting his still clothed erection against my ass.

“Mm, ah- Koujaku…” 

“What? What do you want to do?”

I can practically hear him smirking. He knows exactly how embarrassed this is making me. I grit my teeth and decide that I’m not going to stop now. I move my hips down and back against his bulge and he groans at the friction I’m providing. 

“I need an actual answer, Aoba. What should I do?” He asks coyly. 

His hands have made their way back to my nipples and I hesitantly lower my hands from my eyes. Our eyes meet in the mirror and I gasp. This is such an erotic image… Koujaku’s fingers playing with my already abused nipples, his hot breath against my neck as he stares at me lustfully… 

“Please, nmgh- I need more.” I hear myself say. 

Koujaku’s breath is becoming labored as if he’s growing impatient as well. He’s practically humping me from behind and his hands haven’t stopped toying with my nipples. I grind back against him again, hoping he’ll get a move on. He brings his hand to my mouth; he wants me to suck on them so he can start preparing me. But…

“Koujaku.”

“What is it?”

“Remember that one time… You, uh- You got me ready, without your fingers?” I stammer. Asking him for what I want is out of the question. If he can’t figure it out, it doesn’t matter. His fingers will still feel incredible.

He stops moving his hips and I hear him chuckle. I catch his eyes in the mirror, he almost looks predatory.

“I don’t think I remember that. Could you refresh my memory?” 

He’s totally lying. He just wants me to say it. Damn, if I wasn’t so fucking hard right now…

“You’re a jerk, you know that?”

“So, you’re not going to tell me what you want?”

“Your mouth… Use your mouth.” I say almost inaudibly. 

I’m not looking at the mirror anymore; I don’t want to know how red my face has gotten. Amazingly, Koujaku doesn’t make fun of me or even say anything. He just moves me from his lap and positions himself between my legs. He’s on the floor beside the bed, his back visible in the mirror. He spreads my legs wide and licks the head of my cock. I shiver, it feels incredible. He kisses his way down my length, my balls then finally to where I want him most. He licks at my tight ring of muscle making me tense up in anticipation. I’m watching him in the mirror, his head buried between my legs, his back muscles flexing underneath his tattoos. My eyes move up to my face and I’m surprised to find myself far less embarrassed than I’d originally been. My cheeks are still bright red and my hair is still completely disheveled but my eyes… The pupils are totally blown and lustful and there’s a light yellow glow. They’re beautiful.

“Ah! Koujaku!” I cry as his tongue pushes into my entrance. It’s only the tip of his tongue but it feels incredible. He pushes it in and out, spreading my inner walls. Sometimes he sucks the tender flesh; sometimes he grazes his teeth against it. My eyes are closed, I’m losing myself to the pleasure Koujaku is giving me.

“Aoba, open your eyes and look at yourself.” He says, licking the skin between my balls and my twitching hole.

I moan and squirm and run my fingers through his long hair. I open my eyes and watch my reflection. I’m so open. I can see everything. It makes me uncomfortable but it’s also sexy. It’s hot watching Koujaku’s using his mouth on my most sensitive area. It’s a turn on being able to see him tonguing my entrance.

“Mm, Koujaku… More- Please, ngh!” I’m finding it hard to voice my desires, the sensations turning my mind hazy.

“More what?” He asks, moving one of his hands under his kimono and stroking himself.

“You know what.” I say, frustrated that he still feels the need to tease me.

“Aoba, I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me what it is.”

Koujaku starts licking at my weeping length, obviously not doing what he knows I want him to do. He’s actually going to make me say it? He takes the head of my cock into his warm, wet mouth, his tongue pressing against my slit. Oh God…

“Ngh! I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop!” I whine. I don’t want to come yet. Not before…

“Tell me what you want me to do.” He insists, stroking my length and smirking at me as I glare back at him.

“You are so annoying! You know what I want you to do!” I snap at him.

“You’re the one who reminded me of my old age. My memory isn’t what it used to be, after all.”

I sigh exasperatedly and stand from the bed. I pull him to his feet then shove him back down on the edge of the bed. I move his kimono aside so that I can see his throbbing erection. Koujaku watches me, agape, as I sit on his knees and spread my cheeks for him. I’m beyond impatient at this point. I need to feel Koujaku inside me. 

“Do you remember now?” I ask, catching a glimpse of his blushing face in the mirror.

“Aoba…”

“Please, Koujaku. I’m tired of waiting.” I whisper, glancing over my shoulder.

He takes his cock in his hand and strokes it a couple times. He coats his length with his precum and finally presses the tip against my entrance. He keeps one hand on his cock to steady himself and puts the other hand on my hip. He pulls me back so that I can seat myself on top of his length. I watch, amazed, as my reflection takes Koujaku’s length bit by bit until I’m fully seated. I feel completely full. I’m moaning and Koujaku’s breathing loudly against my neck. He grabs my other hip and starts moving me up and down on his cock.

“Ah! Oh, Koujaku! – Don’t stop! Please-”

“Are you watching yourself?” He pants.

“Yeah, I’m watching- ngh…”

“Do you understand now? How could I want anyone other than you?”

He’s kissing my neck and slamming my hips down and breathing against my ear and rubbing circles on my thighs… I can only watch as all this happens at once. Tears have formed at the corners of my eyes… It feels so fucking good. 

My hand instinctively goes to my erection, sweat and precum making it easy to fondle myself. I watch my reflection’s hand sliding up and down my length. I’m so close to my orgasm, if only Koujaku would-

“Ah! Oh, God, right there! Please, Koujaku!” I practically scream as Koujaku’s cock brushes against my prostate. 

“Mm, Aoba… You look so beautiful, you’re so _beautiful_ -”

“I’m so close… Please, I need to cum!” 

He repeatedly hits my prostate and my vision starts going blurry. White spots are blocking my reflection in the mirror but I can still make out Koujaku lifting and crashing me back down onto his cock. He’s getting close to his climax as well… He’s already grabbed my hand, pressing it to his lips and kissing each finger. I tighten the grip on my length, pressing against the slit and giving more attention to the head. Koujaku pushes his length deep inside of me, abusing my prostate… That does it.

“Ngh! Ahhh, _Koujaku_!” I moan as I climax, my cum splashing up against my chest. My eyes are squeezed shut but I force myself to open them, observing myself in my post-orgasm bliss.

“Aoba… Ngh! - Should I pull out?” He manages to say, his voice shaky and his breathing labored.

“No, inside- Please stay-” I mumble incoherently, slouching back against him.

He grunts as he rocks his hips up into my heat a few more times. He spills himself inside and I can feel his warmth filling me to the brim. I sigh contentedly, it feels wonderful. He’s kissing my neck and jawline and holding me close to his chest. 

“I love you.” He says.

“I love you too.” I answer, turning myself around in his lap. His spent cock slides out of my ass and he’s already cleaning me up with a tissue from beside the bed. 

We lay down together in bed, both panting and catching our breath. I curl against his chest, breathing in his scent and running my fingers absentmindedly across his back. He wraps his arms around me and pulls the covers up. 

“So are you still jealous?” He asks me.

“I wasn’t jealous to begin with, idiot.” 

He only laughs and kisses the top of my head. I close my eyes and feel myself starting to drift off to sleep… I won’t admit it to him but I do understand what he was trying to say and it’s the same thing for me. Koujaku is the only one I want and I’m happy to know that he feels the same way.


End file.
